Une relation insoupçonnée
by Libra10
Summary: Elle avait si bien réussi à protéger son secret. Mais il a fallu que son frère lui demande son aide, et voilà que sa vie qu'elle adorait et qu'elle s'était évertuée à garder secrète allait être révélée aux yeux de tous ! One-Shot


_**Bonsoir à toutes !**_

_**Je vous présente aujourd'hui un petit OS, inspiré par une conversation avec une autre auteure qui nous livre d'excellentes histoires, **_**miriamme.**

_**Cet OS met en scène un personnage souvent peu aimé, voire détesté, dans une situation dans laquelle je suis certaine que peu ont imaginé ! Vous voyez de qui je parle ? Oui, non ?**_

_**Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt !**_

_**Je vous laisse donc découvrir Une relation insoupçonnée, et je vous dis à bientôt pour mon histoire principale Un passé qui peut tout changer (dont je vais bientôt poster le chapitre 2).**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Une relation insoupçonnée**

« _Caroline !_, cria son frère en entrant dans son bureau, _j'ai besoin de ton aide !_

- _Besoin de mon aide pour quoi ?_, répondit la jeune femme sans lever la tête, gardant les yeux fixés sur la maquette du journal qu'elle était en train de vérifier.

- _Je viens de louer une maison, Netherfield, et j'ai besoin de ton aide pour choisir le mobilier et la décoration, si tu pouvais y venir avec moi ce week-end pour jeter un coup d'œil..._, termina Charles Bingley d'une petite voix.

- _D'accord_, lui dit Caroline après avoir poussé un soupir. _Et où se trouve cette maison, ce Netherfield ?_

- _À__ Meryton_. Caroline leva la tête brusquement. _À__ une heure d'ici. Tu connais ?_, lui demanda Charles septique, ayant remarqué le mouvement soudain de sa sœur à l'évocation du lieu.

- _Non... non_, fit Caroline évasivement. _Pourquoi connaîtrais-je ?_, demanda-t-elle en se rembrunissant. _Mais pourquoi as-tu choisi une maison là-bas ?_, tenta-t-elle, d'un ton plus neutre, afin de détourner la conversation d'elle-même.

- _Eh bien, ce n'est qu'à une heure de Londres, et puis la maison est assez jolie, dans un endroit calme. J'en ai discuté avec William et il m'a dit que c'était un très bel endroit pour s'installer en premier lieu_, élabora Charles avec son sourire habituel.

- _Oh, très bien alors. Tu me diras à quelle heure tu veux qu'on parte, afin que je __m'organise_, répondit Caroline, se replongeant dans sa maquette de journal. _Tu m'excuses, j'ai encore du travail_, lui dit-elle la tête baissée.

- _D'accord, merci encore Caroline, je te revaudrais ça !_, lança le jeune homme en sortant du bureau de sa sœur. »

À peine son frère sorti de son bureau, Caroline expira profondément, prenant sa tête entre ses deux mains, n'ayant plus aucune pensée pour la maquette sous ses yeux.

Alors que sa vie professionnelle (elle avait décroché un poste disputé d'éditrice dans un grand journal de mode de Londres) et sa vie personnelle (elle était en couple depuis quelques mois et venait de s'installer avec sa moitié) allaient très bien, il fallait que son frère vienne menacer l'équilibre qu'elle avait difficilement réussi à construire entre sa famille, sa relation amoureuse et son travail, avec ce week-end à Meryton.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait affirmé à son frère, Caroline connaissait Meryton, petite ville du Hertfordshire, bien qu'elle n'y soit jamais allée, car c'est la ville dont est originaire la personne avec laquelle elle partage sa vie. Celle-ci d'ailleurs ne souhaitait pas y aller, voulant protéger leur intimité, et consciente qu'en les voyant ensemble, toute la ville serait au courant de leur relation et que bien des rumeurs seraient lancés. De plus, la « belle-famille » de Caroline n'avait pas été très compréhensive avec les choix de vie de son enfant, puisque les rapports entre les deux étaient plutôt froids.

_Il faut que je l'appelle !_, pensa Caroline avant de se jeter sur son téléphone.

« _Allô_, entendit-elle au bout du fil.

- _C'est moi mon amour. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle_, dit-elle péniblement.

- _Que se passe-t-il ? Rien de grave j'espère ?_, demanda la voix, inquiète.

- _Mon frère veut que j'aille avec lui ce week-end à Meryton. Il y a loué une maison et a besoin de mon aide pour la décorer et la meubler... Je lui ai dis que j'irai avec lui... mais si ça te pose un problème, par rapport à ta famille je veux dire, je peux toujours lui dire que je dois reprendre un article bâclé par un journaliste ou je..._

- _Non c'est bon Caroline, ne t'inquiètes pas_. Elle entendit un soupir à l'autre bout de la ligne. _Une confrontation avec mes parents est nécessaire de toute façon, et puis j'aimerais vraiment te présenter à eux. Après tout, ça fait sept mois que nous sommes ensemble et on habite même ensemble maintenant. Ils peuvent savoir avec qui je partage ma vie, même s'ils ne sont pas très enthousiastes concernant la manière dont j'ai choisi de la mener._

- _Tu sais que je ne veux pas te mettre dans une situation difficile. Mais si nous nous trouvons à Meryton au même moment, on ne pourra pas être ensemble, moi je serais sans doute à Netherfield avec mon frère et toi chez tes parents. Il sera difficile de se voir... _Dit-elle en soupirant tristement. _Pourquoi diable a-t-il fallu que mon frère choisisse ce week-end pour aller à Meryton ?_, continua-t-elle en s'emportant_._ Après une courte pause, elle reprit._ Ce devait être une surprise mais maintenant je peux te le dire, je nous avais prévu un week-end rien que pour nous deux, dans un centre thermal à Bath, ou tout le monde aurait été aux petits soins pour nous... J'étais tellement contente de prévoir ce week-end, surtout qu'on n'a pas de week-end ensemble très souvent..._

- _Je sais ma chérie, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il y aura d'autres occasions ! Et concernant ma famille, ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu, ce sera l'occasion ! Et puis tu sais que je ne peux pas rester loin de toi trop longtemps ! Il y a des bois entre Meryton et Netherfield, on pourra y faire nos rendez-vous secrets, comme au début, tu te rappelles ?_, demanda la voix un peu rêveuse.

- _Bien sûr que je me rappelle ! Je ne pourrais pas l'oublier même si je le voulais !_, enchaîna Caroline, un brin mélancolique en se rappelant le début de leur relation et la façon dont elle évitait son frère et sa sœur pour rejoindre son ange. _Tu es à la maison là ?,_ demanda-t-elle en préparant ses affaires pour partir.

- _Oui, j'ai fini ma journée un peu plus tôt et comme je ne suis pas de service ce soir, je suis là. J'ai même fais le dîner, je n'attend plus que toi ! Tu rentres bientôt ?_

- _J'étais en train de vérifier la maquette pour le journal de la semaine prochaine quand mon frère est venu, mais je finirai demain. Après tout, je suis l'éditrice alors ça peut bien attendre un jour !_, ajouta-t-elle en rigolant doucement. _J'arrive à l'appartement dans quinze minutes. À tout à l'heure. Je t'aime._

- _Je t'aime aussi, à tout de suite._ »

* * *

Caroline était en train de feuilleter un catalogue de meubles dans le salon de Netherfield, ou du moins ce qui allait être le salon, quand elle entendit son téléphone portable biper.

_**Tu me manques, rejoins-moi à l'endroit habituel.**_

_**XOXO**_

_**C.**_

Un sourire s'étala sur son visage alors qu'elle s'empressait de répondre :

_**J'arrive dans 5 minutes.**_

_**Tu me manques aussi !**_

_**3**_

« _Charles ? Je vais aller faire un tour en ville, voir dans les magasins si je trouve quelque chose pour la décoration. Je serais absente pour au moins une heure_, dit-elle assez fort et d'un ton détaché afin que son frère qui se trouvait dans la pièce d'à côté l'entende.

- _Attends Caroline, tu ne veux..._ commença Charles avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée claquer puis la voiture démarrer. »

* * *

« _Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué !_, annonça Caroline à la personne qui l'attendait dans le bois entre Meryton et Netherfield, adossée à un arbre.

- _Toi aussi tu m'as manqué bébé !_, fit la personne en enlaçant Caroline dans une étreinte amoureuse avant de l'embrasser comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, tout en reculant afin de l'amener avec elle sur le sol, où était disposée une grande serviette. »

Si quelqu'un s'aventurait dans cette partie des bois peu de temps après cette réunion, il ou elle serait surpris(e) de découvrir deux personnes enlacées amoureusement, nues mais recouvertes sommairement par leurs habits, discutant tranquillement de choses et d'autres, tout en continuant à se prodiguer des caresses ça et là. Et si cette personne, que l'on pourrait considérer désormais comme voyeur(se), était curieuse, elle aurait reconnu sans nul doute le brillant médecin Lucas, qui n'avait pas mis les pieds en ville depuis longtemps, en compagnie d'une belle jeune femme rousse ; et voilà ce qu'elle aurait entendu :

« _Alors, avec ta famille, comment ça se passe ?_, demanda Caroline, en se relevant sur un coude, découvrant ainsi le haut de son corps.

- _Comme je l'avais imaginé. Mes parents essayent de faire bonne figure, comme s'il n'y avait pas de malaise entre nous, comme si mon aveu d'il y a cinq ans n'avait pas eu lieu... _soupira le mystérieux amant de Caroline en caressant ses seins avant de reprendre, _mes frères et sœurs sont égaux à eux-mêmes. Ils ne songent qu'à s'amuser et à s'envoyer en l'air !_, continua-t-il en rigolant._ D'ailleurs, je crois que mon frère a une fixette sur la benjamine des Bennet !_, finit-il avec un sourire.

- _Il me semble que je l'ai croisée en ville hier, elle s'appelle Lydia, c'est ça ?_ Après avoir reçu la confirmation de son vis-à-vis, Caroline continua, _elle est plutôt jolie, je comprend pourquoi ton frère s'intéresse à elle_, ricana-t-elle en remuant ses sourcils de façon suggestive.

- _Tu vas voir si elle est jolie !_, avertit le médecin en commençant à chatouiller Caroline et à picorer son corps de baisers. »

Après s'être une nouvelle fois épuisé physiquement, le couple prit conscience de l'heure tardive et commença à se rhabiller afin de rentrer dans leurs demeures temporaires respectives, quand Caroline se rappela d'une information non négligeable.

« _Je viens d'y repenser ! Mon frère m'a dit qu'une soirée était organisée à Meryton à 21 heures en l'honneur de je-ne-sais-plus-quoi. Tu y vas ?_, demanda-t-elle en se recoiffant.

- _Ah oui c'est vrai ! Ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête cette fête !_, dit le docteur Lucas en se tapant le front. _Mes parents vont sûrement y aller, et comme je suis là et que ça fait très longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici, ils vont insister pour que je vienne ! D'ailleurs je vais sûrement revoir des amis !_

- _Quels amis ?_, questionna Caroline avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

- _Oh, eh bien, Elizabeth et Jane Bennet je pense ! Ce sont des amies d'enfance, tu n'as pas à être jalouse ma puce !_, répondit Lucas en riant. _Et tu verras, elles sont très gentilles !_

- _On verra_, rétorqua Caroline, un peu soucieuse.

- _On se dit à tout à l'heure alors ?_, s'enquit le natif de Meryton en s'avançant une dernière fois vers Caroline pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- _Évidemment !_, lui répondit-elle en se lovant dans les bras de son amant. _Je t'aime_, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

- _Je t'aime aussi ma belle_, lui assura en retour Lucas avant de se diriger à contrecœur vers Meryton. »

* * *

« _Charles ! Pour l'amour de Dieu, dépêches-toi ! Nous allons être en retard !_, cria Caroline à son frère.

- _J'arrive_, répondit celui-ci en dévalant les escaliers. Arrivé à hauteur de sa sœur, il lui lança : _eh bien Caroline, je ne t'ai jamais vu si pressée d'aller à une fête, même à Londres !_

- _Tais-toi donc et dépêches-toi !_, répliqua la jeune femme, ne relevant pas la remarque faîte par son frère. »

La fête battait son plein quand les Bingley y arrivèrent, légèrement en retard. Naturellement, la majorité des regards se tournèrent vers eux, avant que M. William Lucas, maire de la ville, ne se charge d'aller les accueillir à l'entrée de la salle. Il se fit un devoir de les présenter au plus grand nombre de ses concitoyens possible, pour terminer par la famille Bennet, qui était en grande discussion avec sa propre famille.

Caroline fut donc présentée à Jane et Elizabeth Bennet, qu'elle avait estimée peu de temps auparavant ses potentielles rivales, mais cette opinion la quitta dès l'instant où elle vit les regards de son frère et de Jane s'accrocher pour ne plus se quitter, et au moment où William Darcy, le meilleur ami de son frère, vînt se tenir à côté d'Elizabeth puis la serrer possessivement par la taille.

Alors que M. Lucas continuait sa ronde de présentation, il arriva sur sa famille.

Caroline posa enfin les yeux sur la personne qui faisait battre son cœur.

« _Mlle Bingley, je vous présente ma fille aînée, Charlotte, qui est médecin à Londres, et qui nous a fait le plaisir de nous rendre visite malgré... _commença M. Lucas avant d'être coupé par Caroline.

- _Inutile de nous présenter M. Lucas_, l'interrompit Caroline avec un sourire radieux, _nous nous connaissons déjà_. »

À ces mots, Charlotte vînt se placer à droite de Caroline et l'enserra par la taille.

« _Papa, Maman, je vous présente Caroline, ma compagne depuis sept mois_, annonça fièrement la demoiselle Lucas, avant de l'embrasser amoureusement devant tous les invités, qui s'étaient retournés vers le petit groupe en entendant la déclaration de l'aînée des Lucas. »

Profitant du silence qui s'était emparé de la salle, Charlotte s'empara de la main de Caroline et la guida vers la sortie, sans omettre de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, pour le plus grand choc des habitants de Meryton.

Alors que les personnes présentes dans la salle étaient toujours en état de choc, un rire résonna dans la salle. La responsable, Elizabeth Bennet, amusée par la scène, ne pouvait retenir son rire face à l'absurdité des réactions présentées par ses concitoyens suite à la déclaration de son amie d'enfance, dont elle connaissait le secret. Et si on observait l'homme qui se tenait collé à elle, on pourrait voir que lui-même arborait un sourire moqueur, car lui aussi avait deviné le secret de Caroline, bien qu'il se soit gardé d'en faire part à quiconque, y compris son meilleur ami, qui est pourtant le frère de la demoiselle.

* * *

_**Alors, surpris ?**_

_**Si le cœur vous en dit, laissez-moi une petite trace de votre passage !**_

_**(Ce sera une belle récompense pour les deux/trois heures que je viens de passer sur cette histoire !)**_

_**Bises à tous**_

_**Libra10**_


End file.
